nukekomixfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksun Legacy
The Blacksun is part of a religious order known as the Prophets of the Light, This order is focused on the ability to draw power from the different colors of the sun. They are born from a human colony that landed on the planet Koa. On the day they landed the sun was the color of gold, and as soon as the settlers left the ship a few began screaming with pain. These settlers were the first to become Prophets of light. The screaming settlers' eyes began glowing the same color as the sun, and started floating shimmering with gold, one shone brighter than the rest and decided himself High Prophet of the Gold Sun. For the months to come others reacted to the different colors that the sun turned: Silver, Black, Red, Blue, White, Green, and Purple. The War For 300 years a war raged between the Prophets and the brutal species known as The Koadaans. The Koadaans were huge creatures resembling a gorrila and a bear, These creatures walk on two legs and use weapons and tools, some have learned to use guns but only few. The Koadaans were upset with the humans being here and decided to try and drive them away, which of course didn't work. The colony fought for so long that Earth lost interest in them, not after long Earth completely ceased contact. 250 years later and Humanity didn't even know Koa existed, the Prophets were no longer considered human, and the war with the Koadaans still raged on. The war had reached it's final stage as the Koadaans marched towards the High Temple: the last sanctuary of the Prophets. The remaining Prophets (Gold, Silver, Black, Red, Green, and Blue) were trapped in the core room. Blue was the first to die, as the Koadaans rushed in he had blindly thrown himself at them trying to hold them off. Green was next to die, His death gave them enough time to prepare their plan. The plan was to send on of them to another world, and then detonate the core. The one to leave was Blacksun, he stepped in front of the core and flew. As he left the atmosphere he saw Koa, his home implode right infront of him. He rode the shockwave to an unknown Human colony known as Olympus. Rising Sun He fell through the atmosphere of the planet Olympus like a meteor. The sudden amount of oxygen had knocked him out, and he freefell into a hospital at the center of a large city. He awoke to the sound of screaming people and guns firing, not knowing what was going on he stood up. The second he did he found himself staring down a gun barrel. He reacted like any sane superpowered being would, and crushed it, tore the gun out of the soldier's hands, and knocked him out with it. The immediate reaction was gunfire. His highly tuned senses kicked in, and in a few swift movements he disabled the soldiers. He ran, he ran for so long that when he stopped he had no idea where he was. It was dark and he was alone, not knowing what to do he kept walking. After about three hours of walking aimlessly through the forest he came upon a large clearing with a compound in the center. Curious he went forward, and was greeted by artillery and soldiers rushing out the gates. These soldiers were not like the others he had seen before. The soldiers from the city had simple camo uniforms whereas these were dressed in some form of body armour with sleeker rifles. "State your name and origin", said a man through an intercom. "My name is Kataramus Ungani of the planet Koa", he stated in return. The soldiers escorted him into the compound and into the main building. While he was walking he felt a sharp pain in his arm, collapsed, and felt himself blacking out. Kataramus awoke in a holding cell it was solid white and featureless there was nothing but a sink, a hole in the corner, and the bed he was laying on. He stood up and almost collapsed, his head was swimming, and an explosion of pain shot through his head. He managed to walk around a few paces and sat back down. Kataramus waited on the bed until a panel opened in the wall and a scientist followed by two soldiers walked in. The scientist greeted him and he just stared at her, this went on for a few minutes until she spoke "my name is Dr. Katelyn, It's my job to study and watch you." Kataramus stood, and immediately the soldiers stood on edge. Kat stood and swayed for about thirty seconds until like greased lightning he shot towards the troops knocking them over. He sprinted out the door, dodging bullets left and right, until a bullet hit his chest sending him flying backward. Category:Series